1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication relay apparatus and a setting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network, conventionally, a redundant configuration is employed in order to prevent a communication from being interrupted by a failure of a circuit or an apparatus. Moreover, it is requested to ensure the communication bandwidth. Therefore, a link aggregation function in which an LACP (Link Aggregation Control Protocol) that is defined by IEEE 802.3ad is used has attracted attention as one of means for expanding the communication bandwidth and realizing a redundant configuration. The link aggregation function is a function of logically dealing a plurality of LAN (Local Area Network) ports of a LAN switch as one circuit.
In order to logically deal a plurality of LAN ports as one circuit, it is usual that a LAN switch is set by using a command (for example, see JP-A-2004-349764).
However, there is a problem that it is cumbersome to perform such a setting by using a command.